The present invention relates to ocean wave energy converters, particularly for application near shore, and more particularly to a novel system of wave energy converters having hydraulic components for converting energy of recurring waves to electric energy.
The publications listed below are expressly incorporated by reference herein and describe prior approaches to convert energy of ocean waves to another form of usable energy, such as electric energy:
Burns: International Patent Publication No. WO 2004/0003380;
Burns: International Patent Publication No. WO 2007/019640;
Gardner: U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,985;
Stromotich: Canadian Patent Application No. 2 408 855.